LOTR Kareoke
by coffee2
Summary: This has been done before but i like my version. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

LOTR Kareoke  
  
Now we have Gollum Singing "My Precious love" lenny kravits  
Gollum walks out in spandex(bad image)  
You came to me like a dream  
How would I know it was a scheme  
To get me to you  
  
Your touch burned like fire  
Through my hands  
Although we were life times apart  
  
Making mistakes was my game  
my life I tried to rearrange  
But now I know that you are a evil ring  
  
Host:Thank you Gollum.interesting image there.   
  
Host: now we have Aragorn singing"i just can't wait to be king" from the Lion King  
  
Aragorn walks on stage in a kingly robe  
Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight  
  
Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the ground and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Aragorn's finest fling  
  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
  
Host: now we have legolas singing "Hair"  
  
Legolas walks on stage with sparkly hair and clothes as you hear sighs from the audiance  
Host to thebackstage people: we might need secerity here.  
  
Gimme head with hair  
Long beautiful hair  
Shining, gleaming,  
Streaming, flaxen, waxen  
  
Give me down to there hair  
Shoulder length or longer  
Here elf baby, there elf mama  
Everywhere daddy daddy  
  
Hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair  
Flow it, show it  
Long as i can grow it  
Host: thank you Legolas, you your very interesting performance  
Host: now we have Sam singing "we go together" from Grease  
Sam: This song is dedicated to Frodo*winks at someone backstage  
  
We go together, like rama, lama, lama, kadingy, kading-a-dong  
Remember forever, as shoowop, shoowally, wally, yippity, boom-de-boom  
Chang-chang, changadee-chang-chibop, that's the way it should be, wahoo, yeah  
  
Next we have Bilbo singing "Smaug, the magic dragon"  
Bilbo walks on stage with a stuffed dragon  
Bilbo starts singing  
Yeah...  
Smaug, the magic dragon,  
Lived by the Mountain  
And frolicked in the deepinging caves  
In a land called the Lonely Mountain  
Bilbo Baggins  
Killed that rascal Smaug,  
And brought him death by arrows   
and other fancy stuff  
  
Host: Now we are going to have a short intermission  
Have commercials with corny music  
  
*legolas walk on stage*  
Legolas: Do you need a hairspray that holds all day? well then try legolas's charming locks hairspray.  
See how pretty it looks*shows a view of his hair*  
Legolas: now when i am fighting Orcs my hair won't look ugly,so i will concentrate on beating Gimli on the nimber of Orcs we killed. Yeah  
  
Host: oK now back to the Show  
Now we have Gandalf singing some wizard song  
Gandalf comes out on stage with a microphone  
  
Walking in the woods one day   
I met a man who said that he was magic   
Wonderful things he said   
Pointed hat upon his head   
Knew why people laughed and cried   
Why they lived and why they died   
  
Orcs followed him around   
He walked the woods without a single sound   
Golden rings at his door   
Elves and Hobbits sat on the floor   
Silver sunlight in his eyes   
The wizard turned and melted in the sky  
  
Host: now to enlighten us all we have Meerry and Pipin singing "Hobbits just wanna have fun"  
  
Merry and Pipin come walking out on stage with food in their hands, and start singing  
Hey now, hey now  
What's the matter with you?  
Hobbits just wanna have Lunch   
come on...  
  
I come home in the morning light  
my mother says when are you gonna have your second breakfast?  
oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
and hobbits they want to have lunch  
oh hobbits just want to have lunch  
Host: Next we are going to have Frodo but before that another commercial  
*Gimli walks on stage*  
Gimli: Do you need a new apir of nose hair clippers,well try Dwarf nose clippers and i guarrente that your nose hairs will come off more easly ttthen before and you can own these will only 4 easy payment of 19.99 (in dwarf money that is)  
  
Host: now we have everybody's favorite ringbearer,Frodo..  
Random audiance member: Yes....  
2nd Audiance member: My preciosssssssss!  
*Frodo starts singing  
This golden ring doesn't shine for me anymore  
And this golden ring doesn't mean what it did before  
And if you've got someone who's love is true   
Let it shine for you 


	2. Authors Note

Hello people, and thanks for reviewing, some people computers are so slow that they can't review (cough coughLeccocoughcough) yeah well anyway this story was really fun to write. I think I might write a LOTR story about The Lord of the Rings: The Musical. That will be fun. Singing and LOTR . fun fun 


End file.
